


Will (part 3)

by ravewriter



Series: Will [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Child Abuse, Extremely Underage, Pedophilia, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 18:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12393687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravewriter/pseuds/ravewriter
Summary: Master introduces his pets.





	Will (part 3)

**Author's Note:**

> **I do NOT encourage or condone any activities in this story.  
>  _Fantasies are called fantasies for a reason - they belong in your head._**

The master was getting experimental. Will was nine now, and his master was tired of simply fucking him with dildos and cock. Although he enjoyed using the long dildos, it wasn’t enough anymore. He wanted to see fear in his pet again.

So, after some consideration, he introduced his pet to his other pets.

Rocky and Jammy. Those were his pet’s names. Will didn’t know about them, which was probably good considering he was going to be fucked by them.

Will followed his master to the garden, where he was met with a contraption that he’d become accustomed to. It was basically a cube-like thing, which Will was forced to keel and lay over. His legs were tied apart, and his torso was tied down, but his hands were free to do as they liked.

Once he was tied down, the master disappeared, only to bring with him two crates. Inside, one was growling, but the other was silent.

Will sometimes wished he’d learned to speak, because he’d be begging the man to stop this ridiculousness, but all he could manage was a noise of fear, struggling against his binds.

The master opened the first crate, and a large German Shepherd come out, already zoned in on Will, who squeezed his eyes shut, hoping it wouldn’t hurt. The dog sniffed around his anus, then began licking the rosy muscle with his rough tongue.

The master noted the size of the dog’s erect penis. It was about seven inches long up to the knot, and perhaps two inches at its widest point, but the boy would be in for a painful surprise, because the knot added at least four inches to the length, and was at most three and a half inches wide.

When the dog was finished licking the boys hole, it mounted him, aimlessly thrusting, but Will cried out when it finally pierced him. The dog thrust quickly and sharply, while the master walked over to pour lube over the boy’s hole, because he would certainly need it.

The boy was fine for a while. He took it like he normally did, because he saw the glare his master shot him when he cried and struggled too much.

Until, of course, there was the knot.

Will screamed loudly as the German Shepherd thrust forward particularly hard, and it stretched his hole double what it was used to in order to get inside, and Will’s screaming didn’t cease for a few minutes, struggling against the bonds as the dog emptied it’s warm cum inside his ass.

He felt torn, and he wasn’t sure if it was blood or cum dripping down his thighs when the dog slipped out of him, all he knew was that whatever had just happened, it hurt more than anything he’d ever experienced before, and he sobbed afterwards as the cum poured from his ass.

The master, however, didn’t care. He had his meter long snake, and he wanted to use him.

His snake was tame. It was a calm snake, so he wasn’t worried about it harming the boy’s insides too much. He’d already slathered the snake up with lubricant, ignoring the boys cries as he stepped behind him.

The tail of the snake slipped in easily, and despite the attempts, the boy couldn’t move his hips due to his bounds. The snake was just a little smaller than the dog’s knot had been, but the boy still squeaked as the snake slipped in slowly, a foot deep and burning his hole.

The snake was relatively calm as the master pushed in the snake. It was in a foot and a half and was just over half way. It was probably going to open the boy’s intestines up a bit more than they were used to, but it wasn’t a problem to the master as it pushed it in further.

The boy was whimpering, shaking his head as tears rolled down his cheeks. It hurt him, it was burning inside, and he had never liked snakes so that made it even worse. He could feel it so deeply, and he tried to push the snake out, but only succeeded in helping the snake lodge itself inside him further.

Finally, after nearly three feet, the snake’s head was all that was left. The master stepped back as the boy let out small whimpers, and the snake didn’t move for a short while. But it started sliding out, and the boy whined and tensed as the snake started slithering out slowly.

The master watched the snake exit the boy’s anus inch by inch, his asshole slowly expanding, and eventually shrinking as much as it could after the abuse it had endured.

Finally, when the snake’s tail fell from his ass, the master watched his dog walk over and start licking the boy’s ass again.

The boy started crying and struggling again, but the master shrugged.

“I’ll be back in an hour.”

The master left, and the dog jumped up, piercing the boy’s bruised asshole once again.


End file.
